


From little acorns grow mighty oak trees.

by ArtyMissK



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Hobbits, M/M, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prepare yourself for the feels :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From little acorns grow mighty oak trees.

 

In my own little world of fanon, I like to believe that dwarves do in fact make each other very pretty beads when in love (love being whatever form it chooses for example, parents to children/lovers/best friends/etc), hobbits being hobbits however aren’t into such accessories and as part of their devotions, craft each other something much more important than hair beads, they make each other…buttons.

~

These beautiful little brass buttons where created by none other than Bungo Baggins, and were given to his true love Belladonna Took.

As the Baggins symbol is an acorn, it was only right and proper that Bungo show the whole of Hobbiton that his love and affection was like a little acorn and because of Belladonna would grow into a mighty tree.

~

**Author's Note:**

> P.s These buttons were actually my grandmothers, she was a little bit crazy and collected them in a huge tin. I’m also a bit crazy and loved sorting through them when I was little.


End file.
